Sink Your Teeth in
by smile1
Summary: KateSawyer one piece. He still tasted like the piece of fruit he had taken a bite off. He tasted sweet and she licked her lips afterwards. This was all in the afterglow of their screams.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Lost _or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **Yes, I'm still thoroughly obsessed with the show and the irresistible Skate pairing. :) What else can I say? My inspiration was the scene in episode 2.10 where Kate's cutting Sawyer's hair. I just love his southern look. :) I hope you'll end up liking this piece I have typed up.

**

* * *

**

**Sink Your Teeth in**

_''Tomorrow, will you still love me?''_

''You must be glad he's back,'' Jack said with a nod in Sawyer's direction after having taken Kate aside.

''I am,'' was all she said.

''You two seem on pretty good terms again, despite, you know, the fact that he told everyone about your past.'' _It was a bad thing to say._

''He risked his life, Jack, for all of us.''

''And that makes it all better? Just because he did one good thing?''

''I'm not saying that.''

''He didn't even do it out of the goodness of his heart, Kate. He was looking for a way off this island and he would've left us here to die. He would've left you here to die. You're not blind enough to see that, are you?''

She shook her head in denial. ''He wouldn't have. He's not like that.''

''Really, so now you know him, is that it?''

''I know him better than you do.''

Jack shook his head, running a hand across his face. ''You don't know him, Kate. You may think you do, but you don't. And all those things he's shared with you,'' he started to disagree, ''were all lies.''

''Not all of them.'' Kate defended. ''And neither are some of the things I've told him.''

''And look how that worked out.''

''It was my fault; I pushed him too far.'' Her free hand went through her curls. ''I just thought...'' She licked her lips while lowering her hand back down. ''I just thought he would get why it was so important for me to get that spot on the raft.''

''Well, he didn't.''

''I know, but he nearly died, Jack, and I,'' she smiled, ''I was scared for him.''

''You care about him,'' Jack clarified.

''I guess.'' She shrugged. ''I've never had a lot of people in my life that I cared about, and the one I did have, well, he's no longer around.'' She looked sad as she quickly went through her past experiences.

_Her fault, it always was. _

''Hey, you okay?''

''Yeah.'' She brought her eyes back to Jack. ''I've never had so many people to care about than on this island, and that includes you, you know that, right?''

He nodded. ''Yeah, I do. Sometimes I'm just not sure on what level.''

''You're talking about what happened in the jungle, when I kissed you?''

''That's one confusing factor, but I know you were sleep deprived and-''

''That still doesn't make it any less of a kiss, though.'' Kate tried light heartedly to stop him. ''I knew what I was doing, Jack, but it wasn't necessarily anything romantic; I needed the comfort and you were there, you always are.''

''I am.''

''Even if I don't want anything but your friendship?'' Her eyes gingerly skimmed his as she anticipated. ''Because we do have something and I don't want to lose that.''

''You don't have to worry about that, Kate.'' Now, he smiled. ''Sawyer's waiting for you.''

''I'll see you later?''

''I'll be around.''

They parted ways with one last reassuring glance from her side. She turned and walked back over to Sawyer rolling her eyes at the sight of the cigarette that hung from the corner of his mouth. ''I figured you'd have run out by now.''

''I always have more, sweetheart.''

''Of course,'' she said, taking her place behind him once more.

He took a puff from his cigarette as she started to snip away again. ''So, how was it?'' he asked after having blown out a cloud of smoke.

''How was what?''

''The kiss you shared with your dream prince, princess.'' He flicked the cigarette down onto the sand, calmly awaiting her reply as she took her time to take in his question.

''How?''

''I couldn't help eavesdropping.'' He heard the scissors slip from her fingers. ''Oh, come on, Freckles, you two weren't standing that far away and it's not my fault that you don't know the concept of whispering.''

''No, it isn't. It's mine.''

''So, when were you planning on letting me in on your little secret?''

''Is it any of your business?''

''Guess not, but I found out anyway, didn't I?'' He turned his head a little and looked up at her with a smug smirk.

''At least it's not something you can use against me.''

''Then why are you so mad, sunshine?''

''Because it was none of your business. Just like my past was none of your business or of everyone here!'' Kate went to stand in front of him.

''Someone's still holding a grudge,'' he said in a singsong voice, knowing that he was pushing her.

''Why can't you just leave things alone?''

''Look who's talking.''

''I kept your secret, James.''

''I never said it was a secret, sweetheart.'' He chuckled. ''You just assumed. You can go ahead and tell the whole damn world for all I care.''

''I don't believe you.''

''Guess that's your prerogative.''

''If you don't care, then why did you bring up the kiss?''

His head came up and gave her a little spark of hope. ''Just making conversation.'' His eyes carried a twinkle of something as he went on, ''Didn't know you read so much into it. Hell, Freckles, I'm from the South. I try not to take too much seriously; I'm not one for stress.''

''Well, you should take things more seriously. Not everything is a joke, Sawyer, and not everything is around for your ears to hear or for you to find out about. My past isn't, my relationship with Jack isn't-''

''Oh, so now you two have a relationship? Didn't I just hear you tell the good reliable doctor that you wanted nothing but his friendship?''

Kate rolled her eyes. ''Please, like you've never done the whole friends with benefits thing?'' she dared him.

''You're saying you're using Jack and taking advantage of his pitter-pattery heart?''

''Maybe.''

''Really 'cause I honestly don't think you have it in you, sassafras. You would never do anything to hurt the poor doc's feelings.'' He shook his head when she didn't immediately answer. ''Nah, you may be a cold hearted killer, but schemin' on your main man, I don't think you have it in you.''

Her eyes clouded over at his harsh and hateful words, bringing back up memories that she fought against with all her might to keep under control. He didn't know what he was talking about; she wasn't a cold hearted killer. Yes, she had cost a couple of people their lives, but it had never been her intention to begin with. He didn't get where she had been coming from all those times, nor did he care. She stumbled backwards a little and crossed her arms protectively in front of her as if she could prevent him from hurting her that way, though she managed to keep the edge to her voice as she spoke, ''I don't think emotionally hurting people is one of my biggest problems, being a killer and all.''

He saw right through her little act and even smiled at it. ''I get it, you wanna be bad.'' He got up and her first reflex was to lend him a hand, but she didn't. She waited for him to invade her personal barrier even more.

''You wanna know what I think, Freckles, I think you're all talk.''

''I'm not going to do something stupid just to prove you wrong, Sawyer,'' she said, though her eyes weren't on him.

''You feel like you've got something to prove?'' He moved even closer. '' 'Cause it sure sounds that way to me, sugar.''

''Don't.'' She stopped him by raising both her hands. ''You always attack people for no good reasons and you just assume that they all have it in for you when not everyone does. Some people try really hard to get where you're coming and to understand you.''

''Like you?''

''And Jack,'' she quickly covered. ''I talked to him and-''

''So, you did me a favor?''

''I was trying to help.''

''Well, how about you don't; I don't need your help or your favors to get by.''

''Right, I forgot, you actually like being a loner.''

''Yeah, well, I don't really have the need to be best damn friends with everyone on this island.''

''And you don't have to. You just need to open up a little more.''

He snorted. ''Sure, I'll do that.'' He came to a halt right in front of her. ''Look, I don't have a white coat to complete the saintly image of Dr. Do Good, sweetheart, so how about you stop trying to turn me into someone I'm not.''

''Is that what you think I'm doing?'' She shook her head. ''I'm not trying to turn you into anyone else. All I want is to be able to trust you.''

''I already told you I was sorry.''

''Was your guilty conscious weighing you down?''

''You're pushing it, girl.''

She raised both hands in the air. ''Fine, we're done,'' she lied. She turned her back on him, counting to five before walking away.

x-x-x

Still angry and frustrated Kate arrived at the hatch, the door slamming shut behind her as she came in. Jack turned in his chair, giving her his full attention. ''Hey, you okay?'' He got up.

''I'm fine.'' She stormed off towards the bedroom, sitting down with her arms crossed, and waiting for him to follow. He always did.

''What did he do?'' Jack asked as he sat down across from her with a sigh, acting as just her friend for the first time.

Her shoulders fell as she uncrossed her arms. ''He overheard our conversation and we got into an argument.''

''About what?'' He tried to read her.

She looked at him. ''Does it matter?''

He raised both hands in apology. ''It's none of my business, I get it.''

She shook her head. ''No, it's not that.'' She shifted her body around to face him. ''I do want to tell you, but I don't know if it's okay for me to do so?''

''I think I can take it.''

She nodded, brushing a lock of hair aside. ''It's just that he's so closed off.''

''Sounds familiar.''

She met his eyes. ''I open up. I try, but every time I get somewhere with him, he takes two steps back and turns everything into something personal.''

''Something too personal?''

''I guess. He makes it really easy to hate him.'' She lowered her head, almost in shame of having admitted it.

''Well,'' he started, finding that was harder than he had imagines, ''if you really care about him-''

She shrugged. ''What's the point of caring about someone who doesn't care about me?''

She sounded sad and he hated it. It must be his doctor instinct, though he knew there was more to it. He lightly placed a hand on her knee, giving her something to look at. ''He cares about you, Kate. If there's anyone on this island that can get through to him, it's you,'' he reassured her, squeezing her knee gently.

''What about you?''

''I don't-''

Kate silenced him by placing her hand on top of is, slowly tangling her fingers with his. ''Do you care about me?''

''Kate, I don't think-''

''Do you?'' She looked back up and he got temporarily lost.

''You know I do.''

''And you like me, don't you, Jack?'' She was taunting him, crossing the line as she lifted his hand and brought it up to her face, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek. She set the mood before pulling her fingers from his. His hand slid down her cheek and her eyes closed at the gentle sensation. His hands weren't as rough as Sawyer's.

''Kate, what are you doing?'' he asked, though his hand didn't leave her face.

She opened her eyes, pleased to see the doubt in his eyes. She had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it. For a second or two, she allowed her conscience to stand in her way, but pushed it to the back of her mind for the moment as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She wasn't thinking, or maybe she was...

Jack wasn't. He knew that pulling back would be the right thing to do, but it was Kate, and she was giving into him, even though she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. It felt good enough, though. He returned the kiss and tried to slow it down, but she wouldn't let him.

She got up on her knees, never losing touch with him, as she tried to get even closer. She got lost in comforting herself and brought Jack down with her, being rougher than she normally would have been. She was taking it all out on him, and it wasn't fair, but it did feel good to have a body to connect hers with. She felt his hands relax at her lower back as her kiss slowed down; she was nearly out of breath, and when she did take a breather, she did because she knew that something was off in the room. Her hands went up to Jack's chest, pushing herself up into a sitting position as she turned her head to the side. The reality of what she had done crashed down on her when she saw the distraught look on Sawyer's face. She instantly felt like hiding, his eyes cutting right through her, sending chills down her spine. She was scared of what he would do, even though he would never really hurt her, or so she liked to believe.

''Looks like you proved me wrong, huh, Freckles?'' he said bitingly, going back the way he came.

She sat frozen, having expected him to lash out at here; it would have shown that he cared in some way. Realizing that she was wasting time, she got off Jack quickly, throwing him an apologetic look before storming off after Sawyer. He was waiting for her just outside, another cigarette in hand. ''You're still here.''

He brought the cigarette up to his lips with jittery fingers. ''Figured you would follow.''

She didn't know what to say, so he did it for her. He exhaled and threw what was left of the cigarette away, following it with his eyes. ''Just know that I had the right intentions when I walked in.''

''Sawyer-''

He rudely cut her off, his eyes back on her. ''Guess you really do have it in you, and here I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I was right about you; you are the bang 'em and leave 'em hanging kinda girl.''

It was a low blow, he knew it, but it worked. She was hurt by his words and scared at how personal he could get.

''When I first saw you,'' he went on, ''you looked like that kind of girl, you know, the kind that had a track record with men. And when I heard of your background... I bet you took advantage of a lot of men. It makes sense, too, you still not being in jail and all. I mean, just a flick of your hair and the bat of an eye must have been enough to persuade most of them to be cooperative and to look the other way, make them not care that they're dealing with a fugitive.''

''Sawyer,'' she pleaded shakily, not wanting to hear it from him.

But he didn't stop; he knew how close he was to being right. ''Don't act like the victim, darlin'. It's not your thing.''

''This isn't fair, you judging me on my past.''

''I just call 'em how I see 'em,'' he replied nonchalantly, angering her. ''I was blinded, too, remember? I shot a man, Kate, just because you wanted to protect your squeaky clean image.''

She took a deep breath. ''If I had shot him and people would have discovered who I was, then-''

''They would know the real you?''

''You're no saint either, Sawyer, and I never forced you into doing that.'' She briefly paused. ''I never asked you to care.'' She held her breath, wondering if she had gone too far.

''Who ever said I cared?'' He didn't look at her.

''I didn't mean to hurt you.''

He chuckled. ''Sweetie, I'm not hurt, I'm just a little disappointed that he got so far before I got the chance.''

Her eyes glazed over. ''James,'' she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. She moved in on him, her hand on his arm to keep him in place, wanting to make things better between them. ''What's he like? What are you like?''

She sounded desperate and he hated it. She was trying too hard and she was standing too close. ''Kate,'' he warned her through gritted teeth. She smelled like Jack. He'd always hated when a woman smelled like another man. It made him feel guilty, though in this scenario, he had no reason to. But somewhere it was his fault. He had said the wrong things - things he hadn't meant, never meant, but said because he knew they got to her. She made it easy to hurt her and she was so vulnerable even when she had her guard all the way up while he was hard to read even when his walls were down. She could learn from him and he could learn from her, but they were too stubborn to give in and take a closer look at one and other. He didn't even want her so close at the moment. It was too hard; the smell of medicine and soap, even though Jack had been out of the hospital for a long time now, and all of the invisible fingerprints, he knew, were smeared all over her.

Wanting her away from him, he gave her a rough shove backwards, not liking the feel of her skin on his anymore. He needed a break. He watched her stumble a few steps back and clumsily trip. She fell before he could do anything about it. She broke her fall with her hands, one of her wrists doubling up while she caught herself. She reached for her wrist with her other hand and hugged it to her chest, the pain not too bad, though it was there. She looked up, Sawyer no longer there. Her lips twitched and for a second, she wanted to do nothing but cry, but she didn't. She got up instead and made her way back inside.

''Jack,'' she called, though she went to him this time instead of the other way around, not expecting him to come running after what she had done. She found him in the bedroom, in the same spot as where she left him, his face harder than she was used from him. ''My wrist hurts,'' she let him know, clutching her wrist still tightly to her chest. His expression changed and he got up immediately. She felt guilty for having so much control over him.

''What happened?'' he asked upon reaching her.

''I fell,'' she mumbled softly while removing her hand so he could take a look.

He gave her a look and she bit her lip. ''I tripped.''

''You tripped?'' He raised an eyebrow this time, gently taking a hold of her wrist.

''He was there, outside, waiting,'' Kate began, letting out a loud gasp as Jack twisted her wrist too far, ''I tried to talk to him, but he wasn't much for the listening. He was angry, Jack.''

He briefly paused his examination to look at her. ''Sawyer did this?''

She shook her head. ''No, well, not really; I mean, he pushed me, but not hard enough to... He didn't mean to.''

''I'm sure he didn't.''

''Jack, don't.'' She looked him in the eyes. ''I shouldn't have gone after him. Yes, he hurt me, but I think I hurt him, too.'' She looked away again and he let go of her hand. ''You sprained your wrist. It probably happened when you put all of your weight on it to break your fall.''

''It hurts,'' she commented.

''It's not that bad. I'll bandage it up to keep you from using it too much during the next few days, but the pain should lessen in a day or two.''

Kate nodded.

''I'll go get the stuff. Why don't you go sit on the bed.''

''Okay.'' She did as she was told and waited for him. When he sat down beside her, she looked at him again. ''I'm sorry for what happened. I know my apologies aren't worth a lot anymore, but-''

''I know.''

He didn't look at her as he started to wrap up her wrist.

x-x-x

Kate stayed at the hatch that night, tucked away in the same bed as Sawyer had been. She managed to get through the night without too much twisting and turning, and the next day, her wrist didn't hurt as much, though she knew that she couldn't use it just yet, so she spent most of the day in bed. Jack kept watch over her, taking shift after shift, even though he didn't come too close to her. When the first hours of the evening started to tick away, he excused himself, telling her of the fresh fruit in the kitchen and promising her that he would be back before the next push of the button.

He left and headed straight for the beach.

x-x-x

Meanwhile, Kate finally got out of bed, now that there was no one around to see her struggle with her taped up wrist. It was her 'good' hand, too, the one she used the most. Showering was harder than she had imagined and it took her longer, but not a single drop of water got on her wrappings. She dried her hair the best she could and took her time combing it. She didn't need any help. Proud of herself, she walked into the kitchen, going for the fruit Jack had talked about. She hoisted herself up onto the counter with one hand and reached for a knife and a piece of fruit, though she just ended sitting there. Peeling was also something she usually did with her right hand. She didn't even have to try with her other hand; it just didn't work that way.

''Need a hand?''

Her head spun and the knife fell. She hadn't even heard him come in, so she didn't know how long he had been standing there, watching her. Sawyer stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her. He picked up the knife and took the fruit from her as if everything was okay between them.

''What are you doing?''

''Peeling something that looks like an apple.''

''What are you doing here?'' she clarified.

He shrugged while putting the finishing touches on the piece of fruit. ''It was my turn to push the magical button.''

''You volunteered to take a shift?''

He answered with a shrug. ''I'm here, aren't I?'' He held the peeled piece of fruit out to her.

''Jack put you up to this,'' she declared out loud, not taking the fruit from him.

''Just eat your damn fruit,'' he told her, not denying it. When she still didn't take the piece of fruit from him, he took it back with a sigh and bit into it himself.

Wanting off the counter, she placed both hands beside her to give herself some leverage, a twinge of pain in her wrist the result. She gasped. It brought tears to her eyes.

He saw and the chewing slowed down. ''You okay?''

She shook her head, protectively bringing her wrist back up to her chest.

''Hey,'' he began, leaving his fruit on the counter as he took a step towards her, ''don't start crying on my account.'' He brought his hand up to her face, but she turned her head. His hand dropped. ''Do you want me to go?''

''Depends.'' She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand before looking at him again. ''Are we going to get in another fight?''

For a second, it looked as if he wanted to forfeit their conversation and leave. It would be much easier for him to do, but if he ran, then he would be doing exactly what she expected him to do, and what she looked at him for. He would be proving her right, something he was sick off. ''I was jealous,'' he deeply grumbled, the words coming from somewhere deep within.

Her eyes were big and questioning as she was left speechless by him.

''I was jealous,'' he repeated for the both of them. ''You kissed him twice, sweetheart, and all out of the goodness of your own little heart. The one time you kissed me I was tied to a tree, supposedly withholding information. The only thing that was missing was one of those big ol' spotlights.''

''That wasn't the only time I kissed you,'' she mentioned quickly. ''When you were brought back here, you, well, you weren't doing so well and you weren't doing such a good job of taking your medicine either,'' she let him in. ''I got you to take your medicine and afterwards I kissed you on the forehead 'cause I wanted you to get better. It meant more than anything I've shared with Jack,'' she confessed sheepishly and even shyly. She took a short breather before going on, not having expected him to say anything, ''I'm not that girl, you know, and Jack, he treats me like any other person when I'm around. You do, too. You did anyway.'' She didn't look at him afterwards, but he didn't mind.

''I discovered your secret a long time ago, Kate,'' he said, knowing where she silently had been going.

''Then, what changed?'' And her eyes were back on him. ''You were angry at me for taking your spot and didn't know what else to do? You wanted to pay me back for being the only one who discovered your secret and saw right through it? Or maybe you just needed an easy way out, is that it?''

He shook his head, saying no to it all, even though he honestly didn't know what to tell her, but he didn't have to, he never had to. He wanted to, though, but he didn't know how to. So, he did all he could think off and ran a hand through her still damp locks, reaching out, but holding it all for himself at the same time.

''Don't''

''Why?'' he questioned her, though his hand had already left her entanglement of curls.

''Because, Sawyer, one nice gesture like that doesn't erase all of the not so nice things you've said to me. They hurt, okay Sawyer, they hurt and I don't even think you know how much-''

''I do.''

''Then why, I mean, if you know-'' She abruptly stopped, realizing how close she was to turning everything into another fight. ''I try to get you and I thought I did, but...'' she trailed off, as if running out of words to say.

''But what?'' He tipped up her chin with an upwards push of his thumb. It was a move that charmed her, making her want to shy away even more.

''You don't even look at me like I'm a girl,'' she complained softly to him, ending with a pout.

''Don't be talking nonsense, girl,'' he playfully chided. ''Freckles, you don't know what I see when I look at you.''

Kate rolled her eyes at his sweet remark. ''Sawyer, you haven't gotten any ever since you got here.''

''Don't remind me and what's your point anyway?''

''You would say anything to get me, or any willing girl for that matter, in bed with you.''

''Now, hold up, Freckles, I know my reputation often precedes me, but that ain't all I'm about.''

''You're not?'' she asked with a smile.

''Hey, as a real southern gent I know how to treat the ladies. I have manners, you know.''

''Really?''

''Yep. My mamma raised me well,'' he told her, sounding somewhat proud of the fact and she smiled, feelings as if she really saw him for the very first time. It was a small breakthrough and she loved it because she felt like she was getting somewhere with him. In his mirth, she studied him, liking the relaxed lines of his features and the way his eyes smiled with him. ''Sawyer,'' she got his attention, ''what do you want?''

''Well, how about a kiss?'' he suggested good naturedly, though she could tell that he was serious when he came to stand right in front of her, his eyes on hers as he silently asked for permission. She smiled and tilted her head up towards him, allowing him full access when he leaned into her and brought her lips down on hers. It was gentler than she had expected from him and was charmed by how he only used his lips.

He still tasted like the piece of fruit he had taken a bite off. He tasted sweet and she licked her lips afterwards.

He went on, trailing his lips across her cheek and down to her neck, leaving a handful of kisses in his wake. She laughed when he nuzzled her neck with his nose; she was ticklish and also delighted by the silliness he was showing.

''I want you, sweetheart,'' he whispered in her ear before pulling back. They held on to each other's gazes until Sawyer's went down to her injured wrist. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but she shook her head. He nodded, understanding, and held out his hand to her. ''Come on, we've a button to tend to.''

Again, Kate smiled and allowed him to help her off of the counter.

Sawyer picked up the piece of fruit and sank his teeth into it as far as he could before following her into the other room.

_They were okay._

* * *

**Please review? (: **I know the story's a little on the long side and that there's mostly dialogue, but it was just another one of those pieces that I had to write. I think it worked pretty well, though I'm afraid that the characters were indeed out of character, but then again, I believe that they're open for some change. If you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll get on 'em. Thanks for taking the time to read through this and if you'd be so kind to leave behind your remarks, I'd really appreciate it. :)


End file.
